


Smitten

by arizonia1



Series: Tales of Kiran [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Bitter feelings, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Robin is a territorial little birb, This didn't start out as a love story but look where that got me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: Robin tried to convince himself that he wasn't smitten over Kiran, and that the jealousy he felt was from being overshadowed, again. Keyword, "tried".





	Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as just a stupid thing about how I picture my 4* male Robin being totally bitter about my Henry stealing the show since Henry is my favorite unit ever. Then it ended up like this.
> 
> Fair note: Female Kiran

Robin liked to take pride in his prowess of being a skilled tactician. It made him invaluable to Kiran, as she did admit that she’s not really the best at tactics herself. From the day he was summoned, Kiran provided for him the absolute best that she could provide. For once in his life, he felt like he mattered. Far too long did Robin find himself stuck in someone else’s shadow. Even in his own world, he had been outshined by his older sister, as well as Chrom. So being center of someone’s attention, and being basically catered to like royalty by the main tactician for the Order of Heroes felt like a high honor. That was… until Henry showed up. It was one thing to be overshadowed by your best friend, or your older sibling. It was something _completely different_ to be overshadowed by your _brother-in-law_.  
  
The moment Henry stepped out of the Ruins where Kiran did her summons, it seemed like Robin suddenly became second best again. If Robin was treated like a king, then Henry was a god damn _god_. His friendly tactician starting prioritising Henry’s training over his own, as well as comrades Nowi and Cherche, to the point he caught up to him in experience in a fraction of the time. That wasn’t even adding in that it seemed like Henry was just superior to him in _every way_ regardless. Even Kiran noticed, based on how much she’d prattle on about how there were plenty of times Henry should have died to an attack only to survive just barely, and then practically evaporate his opponent with Ignis. There was plenty of times that Robin would be pitted against someone where Blárraven couldn’t even put a scratch on them, just for Henry to walk up and annihilate whoever it was.  
  
That wasn’t his tipping point though. No, no, not even close. Robin could deal with Henry taking up most of Kiran’s time, it was in everyone’s best interest that the heroes were in top shape. What ticked him off was Henry getting a _promotion_ . For weeks Kiran fretted over how she was trying to find someone worthy enough to get the coveted “Five Star rarity”. She had the feathers, that wasn’t the problem, it was that she was constantly sending Robin and the others to the Training Tower to get more of the Great Badges. For Naga’s sake, Kiran even promised Robin that she would get him his promotion as soon as she had enough of the Azure ones. But that promotion was _stolen_ from Robin by Henry, and it made him furious. Not just that either, once he got that promotion, Kiran held an announcement for the castle to explain that she was appointing Henry as her second in command.  
  
Many of the other heroes had caught wind of Robin’s sudden change in attitude once Kiran asked him to accompany Henry in training, until he was strong enough to hold his own. He nearly snapped right there, wanting to ask if she no longer saw his worth to the team, and if his sister or Chrom showed up if he would be immediately replaced, but managed to hold his tongue. It annoyed him, to put it lightly, that Kiran once held him to such a high standard, only to cast him aside when his brother-in-law decided to show up out of nowhere. He was worried that he would be easily replaced. That’s what happened to Corrin, Beruka, Saizo, Niles and even _Marth_ . Once Kiran stopped seeing value in someone, she’d take them off the team. Sure, she had a reserve team that consisted of Nowi, Ryoma, Gordin, and Reinhardt, but it was probably a matter of time before she moved one of them to her main group. That’s what worried Robin the most really, and it just manifested as anger.  
  
It would take a bit, but those feelings did fizzle out a little, once Henry was up to par with the other three. Kiran stopped prioritizing him so much and returned her attention to Robin himself, much to his relief. She even ignored Chrom’s spectacular entrance, which was a surprise. At that point, she reunited the Exalt with his wife Olivia. Or rather, the Olivia that was _actually_ his wife since there was three of them, as well as his son. Kiran had also given his sister a promotion once she showed up, stating it was to keep her and the other female Robin separate, thus delaying Robin’s own promotion once again. It was then did Robin realize exactly why he was jealous of Henry capturing the tactician’s attention. It seems that he’s quite smitten with her, as mysterious as Kiran is.  
  
_“No, no. That can’t possibly right.”_ Robin thought to himself, once the idea entered his mind. _“I’m just jealous of how I got completely overshadowed is all. Yes, clearly that’s why I find myself so flustered. I mean, I felt some of that jealousy resurface once Chrom and Robbi appeared.”_  
  
At least, that’s what Robin tried to convince himself. Especially now that his anger seems to have simmered down after Henry’s presence overtook the castle. Perhaps, he should just talk it out with Kiran. It was entirely possible she only liked Henry so much because she was enamored over _him_ . Plausible at least, though not concrete.  
  
Robin decided to test out his hypothesis by simply asking Kiran herself. It was around the noon hour, so she was most likely pillaging the kitchen, as she often did, and finding nothing to eat. To which he was correct in his assumption. Gods, he was starting to feel like Tharja now, knowing exactly where Kiran would be at this hour and what she’d be doing. She was perusing Stahl’s freezer box and only finding a good handful of those potatoes that Donnel had planted and recently harvested.  
  
“Kiran?” Robin started, flinching a little seeing the poor girl jump in shock. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
  
Kiran sighed in relief seeing it was only Robin. “It’s… alright I guess. Did you need something Jay?”  
  
That was right, there was no less than five Robins in the castle so Kiran gave them each a nickname (not that any of them responded to them, except for the male one she calls Gale). He should have remembered that.  
  
“Well. I have question I would like to ask you.” Robin paused as Kiran tilted her head in confusion, her bottom lips puffing out in what looked like an adorable pout. “I wish to inquire about your… relationship towards Henry.”  
  
“Which one.” Kiran remarked snidely, she knew which of her two Henrys Robin was asking about but she liked to be witty. “There’s Starly, and Wren. You have to be specific Jay.”  
  
“I’m asking about… Starly I believe it is.” Robin’s eyes narrowed slightly in disgust. “The one you appointed leader.”  
  
Kiran leaned on the counter, and rested her head on her hand. “What about him? I already told you why he got that promotion first, yours is on the way bro.”  
  
A sigh. “I’m asking what you think of him. Your relationship towards him. Why… you prefer him to myself… aside from his battle capabilities.”  
  
“If you’re implying I like him you’re losing it dude.” Kiran retorts as she stands up straight. “Phoebe is already here in the castle, so even if I _did_ like Henry, I don’t have a chance since he’s married. And don’t think I didn’t notice you were a little less than thrilled to see your sister when she came over and I trained her a bit.”  
  
Robin shrunk a little into his cloak and flushed pink. So she _did_ notice that he was a tad upset over his sister appearing, and capturing Kiran’s attention for a couple days. He felt his face heat up a little more as Kiran circled around the counter and stood in front of him. Sometimes he forgets she’s magically shorter than him and had to just barely tilt her head up to see him from under her hood. From this distance he could just faintly see her eyes, and she at least didn’t look mad despite having her hands on her hips.  
  
“Are you really concerned I’m going to replace you Jay?” Kiran asks. “If that’s why you’re asking, I’m telling you right now I’m not getting rid of you. I’m not going to waste that many feathers promoting you to Five Stars just to drop you!”  
  
That was a relief, Robin figured. It was true that a lot of effort goes into getting enough Hero Feathers to give anyone that promotion to Five Stars, it would seem like a waste to just drop him if she went to that effort. With her little proclamation stated, Kiran relaxed her shoulders and started wandering towards the door. Robin opted to not follow her, especially after hearing her say she needed to go find someone to train with for her own practice. Instead, he tried to clear his mind of why he was getting flustered again.  
  
His situation wasn’t helped at all when he heard his sister say his name to catch his attention. Robbi had a tiny smirk plastered to her face as she walked closer.  
  
“I can’t believe it took you going to another world to find someone you like, brother.” She said as she lightly punched her brother’s shoulder. “You remind me of Inigo and Owain now.”  
  
“Give it a rest, sister.” Robin replied. “I don’t _like_ Kiran. I was simply asking about why she ignored me for a while in favor of your husband. It’s insulting really to be overshadowed by him. I’m used to being second fiddle to _you_ .”  
  
“Really now? Then why are you still as red as Sully’s hair?” Robbi paused as her brother covered his face with his hands as he went even _redder_ . She giggled after that and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about your little crush~. So long as you promise to tell her yourself.”  
  
“Gods, why did it have to be you that found out?”


End file.
